Cetus
= "A shining star is whatever we need to see for us all" - Cetus Information He is an god that seems to be clumsy, mischievous and as well as being powerful. He battled Omega Flowey, and because of Omega Cetus, his other kaiju form, Omega Flowey was left without any petals nor any organs, but turned back into a flower without petals. His voice is the one that is low and almost devilish and godish. Appearance He looks like an human version of [http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Asgore_Dreemurr ASGORE] from Undertale, expect a few differences. # in his second form, he seems to have more shoulders, like some gods, including Hindu gods, which come from India, where YWhale Joe actually lives. # He has a bloody body. # He has a god sword instead of a trident. # He has many multicoloured variations of his eyes, and even 2 white variations, similar to [http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Sans Sans], and normally has white eyes, although sometimes his eyes are shadowed under the head hair, like [http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Asgore_Dreemurr ASGORE] again # He actually has the "sword" like unknown objects actually resembles one parts from the characters in the "{colour}Heart/Next {colour}" forms, from Hyperdimension Neptunia. # He seems to have "strings" almost everywhere in his second form, while he has a few "strings" in his regular form. # He sems to have "strings" in the area the cloak dragging on the floor is supposed to be for [http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Asgore_Dreemurr ASGORE] # He doesn't wear a crown, but the only exception is in the unused files for Cetus, which only one shows his unused crown. # He seems that he has a arm coming from nowhere as shown in the gallery. He is black(rest of the body), red(face), and white(eye) colour pallet, while can be noted that his eye colour changes when he unleashes many colours. His feet rarely appears. Personality He seems grumpy for a normal god. He controls the CPUs of Cetuslopia, the island where Jacob runs the security. He seems to be annoyed when Neptune(she never got featured in the show ever before) from Hyperdimension Neptunia, says "Nep" over 5 times, and its the reason why when he gets annoyed by "Nep" over 5 times, he says what Hitler said in response of Krebs trying to say "fish" for 10 hours in the Hitler Parodies. He seems to like being an Megalomanic(A type of people who are final boss like, not to be confused with the Gliltchtale episode neither the song.) He likes seeing Funtime Golden Freddy doing a dance. Trivia # He is the only character who never got revealed as "Cetus" until Episode 3 came out. back in the first 2 episodes, he was referred as "YWhale Joe", as a placeholder, as to hiding his secret, and at the end, Old Cetus seems to jump during the clip. # He is inspired by a MC player, known as CetiBlue, explaining why his hairstyle resembles Steve's hairstyle. # His old king design inspired the original look of Darkest Mermes , dubbed canon in SPA's series. # He has a relative, known as Alugeb, formerly known as Beluga, but, suddenly, was not a brother anymore, due to differences. # He seems to stomp, despite it being confirmed. # His real body is not visible the entire time during the current episodes. # FNAF Goji never seen YWhale Joe's episodes until it was the final episode, of Season 1 # FNAF Goji is the one who does the voice for Cetus, however, he is busy doing other things # MrWanapon was planned to do the voice for Cetus, but,, was scrapped, due to YWhale Joe realising that his voice could never fit. # TGMG, RaptorGorilla, Tony Antonellis , MrWanapon, FNAF Goji is planned to do some voices for Cetus, mimicking voices that sound demonic, godly, and fairly normal. # Legel and Cetus seem to look related, since the ultimate form of Legel, Darkest Mermes, has a shape based on the old Cetus, as a king. Videos